Daydream
by avtekkenhearts
Summary: "Sebastian." the boy says, "I order you to be my reason for living."


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Uh-Duh.

.

.

.

.

.

The servant's pale hands unconsciously make circles on the young boy's cheeks. Vermillion eyes stare with such want into the boy's wide mismatched ones. Those eyes are veiled in the pain of past tragedies and the ghost of who he used to be. The servant desires and hungers for every piece of this boy's soul; It captivates and intrigues him so, and yet, imagining a life without his master is nearly unbearable. There will never be another such soul as this one.

"Sebastian." the boy says authoratatively. "This is the end...you can have my soul." The servant in black smiles, it is eerie and sends shivers down the child's spine, but not entirely unpleasant. It seems to contain a hint of something familiar, something special. He leans forward ever so slightly, inching himself closer to the boy's significantly smaller form.

The boy lets out a shaky breath. "...wait..." he pleads. His voice sounds small, frail. The man claoked in black stops on a dime. The boy's chest heaves up and down, his eyes never leave his servant's. " ..will it hurt?" he inquires, a hint of fear is in his eyes, and the demon can't ignore the guilt running through his system.

He sighs, and his eyes soften a bit " A little..." he trails off, all want is forgotten for a moment. "I will be as gentle as possible. The boy's eyes flash with something unknown and his gaze hardens.

"Don't." The demon is momentarily suprised, and his smile falters. "Make it a painful as you can." Once again the boy's strong will returns and the devil before him feels something break within himself.

"Yes...my lord." The demon moves once more towards the child's face, and the child snaps his eyes shut, not wanting to see the demon's crimson orbs as his soul is forcefully removed from his body. Seconds tick by and he becomes aware of the demon's hands on his face, gently caressing soft skin with smooth fingertips.

He opens his eyes slightly and is pleased to see the servant's are closed and simply waits. The first thing he feels is a soft mouth pressed ever so gently to his own. He feels warmth flood to his face and his eyes flutter shut, enjoying he feeling of this moment.

_'To hell with it.'_ his thoughts tell him. He throws his arms around the demon's shoulders and shifts his head. He presses back with as much fervor as he knows how.

The next thing he feels is an insane amount of agony. He gasps and tears come to his eyes. The demons thumb catches them before they fall and clutches the boy tighter. The boy's small hands run through his devil's hair. The pain is unbearable, yet the boy still clasps their lips tighter.

The pain ends as quickly as it starts when the demon pulls himself away, reluctantly. The boy gasps for air and his glassy eyes drip a few tears.

"I apologize, young master." the demon sputters. "But I..." the boy looks up at him inquisitively. The demon lets out a sigh. "I can't take it." the boy stiffens considerably. "I can't take your soul."

"Why the hell not?" he shouts. His eyes look tired and tormented. "...don't you...want it?" The look in those blue eyes make the demon crumble. They share a dejected gaze.

"You are the only one I desire for." the demon says. "There has never been a moment where I have not wanted you." he continues, his words becoming more real with every passing second. "But it seems that only now do I realize, that without you..." his voice dies out. "I would be nothing." the child's eyes widen with suprise. "I won't take it." a deafening smack rings through the room.

The demons head is jarred to the side and his skin is red from the painful slap. "How dare you?" the boy yells. Tears fall unceremoniously down his face. "I wanted to die, don't you understand?" he is breathing heavy and he can feel sobs coming on as he wipes furiously at his eyes. "I have no one and nothing to live for! How can you deny me!" He buries his head in his hands and shakes it from side to side.

He feels strong arms wrap themselves around him and accepts the comfort willingly.

"You have me." the boy looks up from the demon's chest and clutches at his hair. He brings their lips forcefully together. He pulls himself away and his red-rimmed eyes show a determination like Sebastian has never seen before.

"Sebastian." the boy says, "I order you to be my reason for living." The demon smiles, genuinely, and kisses the boy again.

"Yes, my lord."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Angsty yet fluffy. I daydreamed this and had to write it OMG.


End file.
